


A Warmth Within

by Outsider



Category: Battleborn (Video Game)
Genre: Agender Character, Fluff, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 03:12:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9104170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Outsider/pseuds/Outsider
Summary: Miko accompanies Kelvin on a visit to Bliss, despite the weather being far from pleasant.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for pendlespromise @ tumblr for the BBSecretSanta! Hope you enjoy!!
> 
> Masculine pronouns are used for Kelvin to make telling which character is which a little easier.

Miko had prepared for the excursion on Bliss as well as they could. They still remembered the cold from the first time around-- intense and threatening to overwhelm. It was not a feeling that was in any way pleasant. But it was the element that suited Kelvin best, and Miko wanted to accompany him on a visit. Miko liked Kelvin quite a lot, and the ice golem had seemed particularly excited that they would be going together, so... here they are.

The healer pulls their outermost coat tighter around their body, trying not to express how freezing it still is as they follow a few steps behind Kelvin. They've been wrapped in several layers, with the help of a few of the other Battleborn; Thorn had donated some inner layers that were supposed to help conserve heat, Ghalt had a few sweaters that were especially large but comfortable, and Phoebe had given them a long, fluffy, very elegant coat to top everything else off.

Phoebe had possibly been even more excited than Kelvin about their trip; she had done a lot of cooing about how "precious" the two beings were, and how they were going to look so nice for their "date."

Miko's understanding of dating was basic at best, but they still sort of liked the sound of it. 

They noticed Kelvin had come to a halt ahead, turned around to look at them. They came to a stop beside him, acknowledging his attention with the tilt of their head.

"It's beautiful, right? Bliss is so... elegant." Kelvin's face couldn't emote very much, but his voice was warm and content. He rocked gently back and forth on his feet, seemingly energized by the cold all around them. Miko couldn't appreciate the cold as honestly, but Kelvin's happiness was enough to make bearing the temperature feel worth it.

"Yes. This planet suits you."

Kelvin laughed, though Miko had meant it sincerely. Then Kelvin was setting one too-big hand over theirs, wrapping his fingers around it gently. His own cold seeped into Miko's skin, but was still somehow more pleasant than the cold climate around them.

"It suits _you,_ Miko. Bliss, all of you-- all perfect." His voice had slipped into something more dreamy, and Miko could hear the soft vibrations just beneath, almost like a purr. "I wish we could stay here. But as long Miko are at my side, any home will be a great one."

There was definitely a warmth spreading inside Miko now, despite the planet's ever present chill. The _A. Mikollopria_ all fluttering with some emotion akin to a mixture of excitement and... hope? It would be something worth investigating later. 

"A home with Kelvin... Yes. We will fight for it," Miko said with the most certainty they'd felt in a long time. In the future, if they did have to settle for an icy place like this, well... they would just need to bring more layers. And Bliss was supposed to have caves all over its surface; surely, a good compromise could be made.

Miko tugged on Kelvin's hand the best they could to get them walking again, but didn't let go.


End file.
